The Boy Named Justice
by Black Rose I
Summary: A young boy learning the ropes of becoming a Phantom Thief.


I do not own Detective Conan, Kaito Kid, or Case Closed

Mashahiku Minori sat in the vents of the museums _Precious Gems_ section. He brought up his hand gloved in a white fabric, pulled back the sleeve and looked at his watch. _Thirty seconds_. He was so excited. _How does Kaito kid contain his excitement before a heist?_ He thought. No, he was not Kaito Kid. He was a fake. However, he didn't like that word. Saying that Mashahiku was a fake Kaito Kid makes it sound like he couldn't do what Kaito Kid does. He was a great magician; in fact, he had pulled off one of "Kaito Kid's" heist before. It was hard, but it felt exhilarating.

Out the vent, Mashahiku could see the normal encirclement of police officers around the Gem. It's the biggest Diamond in the world. He was all excited. Then he saw a strange, unfamiliar face among the police officers. _He must be the new rookie that's apparently so good._ Mashahiku thought. _One police won't change anything though_. He imagined. _5._ The traps were all working. _4._ Check cape. _3. _Become cool. _2. _Top hat on. _1. _It's Showtime! Pink smoke came spewing out of the light bulb's sockets, shattering the glass inside some of the police just stood straight, but startled, others went into complete shock and ducked, protecting themselves from the raining shards of sharp glass. Mashahiku dove out of the vent, landing on top of the glass case that held the Golden Jubilee, the largest diamond in the world. He then placed a small capsule that would inflate and present a life size replica of himself, or Kaito Kid.

"Is that…?" A police officer started "KAITO KID! I will catch you this time for sure." Inspector Nakamori yelled, as he always did. "Of course you will," Mashahiku started, this made Nakamori start fuming with anger, "But first, my good Inspector, I have something to show you."

"We don't have time for your jokes, all men, capture Kaito Kid." The policemen screamed and jumped at the inflated fake kaito kid, causing a distraction, then, the inflation started to puff up, popping with confetti and causing the police to fall on the cage in a dog pile. Then Mashahiku sneaked in front of the cage, using the confetti as cover. "Haha. Amateurs!" Mashahiku laughed with all the police behind him. Wait, when did you get there…?" Then a muffled voice came from the bottom of the cage, "The Golden Jubilee is gone!" All the officers looked up; Kaito Kid had the Diamond in his hand. "Sionara." He said, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Kaito KID!" Nakamori yelled, but too late as he was already sprinting up the stairs.

"Whew, now that that's over" Mashahiku looked down at his hand, the diamond in it, "Where and how should I return this?"

"Kaito Kid!" A new voice came up the stairs, surprising Mashahiku so much he almost tripped down the stairs, he looked down at his pursuer. _Hey it's that new rookie_. The chase resumed until Mashahiku reached the roof then kept running up to the rail, and stood with his top hat tipped down. The rookie got to the roof and said, "Kaito Kid, you are under arrest." "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to jail." The rookie charged and him, right into Kaito Kids trap. Mashahiku dodged and pulled out hand cuffs, latching them onto the hand of his pursuer and the rail of the fence that surrounded the roof. However, he miscalculated. The police man kept going, smashing into the fence, and falling down. "HELP." On instince Mashahiku activated his hangglider and flew down, grabbed his previous pursuer, thanked with a reign of confetti and the man he just catched gone. Mashahiku looked up and saw a caped man with a white top hat hold up the Golden Jubilee. _Well, _Mashahiku thought, _I'm nothing compared to the real thing._

**Hello my readers,  
****_As some of you may know, this is my first one-shot story. However, I believe that this story has a lot of untapped potential. If anyone thinks that I should continue this story with Mashahiku becoming his own Phantom Thief or believes that they could write a story based on this one, then please review or private message me about which you would like and, if I give you permission, I will say that you are the one that if anyone would like to read it, they should go to your channel. Thank you and with that, I bid thee adieu.  
Sincerely,  
Black Rose the First_**


End file.
